Chronormu
:This article is Chronormu's character biography. For her in-game appearances see Chromie, Chromie (Wyrmrest), and Chromie (Stratholme Past). '''Chronormu' is a female bronze dragon, and seeks the help of adventurers to restore the timeline in Azeroth. Andorhal Andorhal was the site of some diabolical experiments by the Scourge. But when they started tampering with time, the Bronze Dragonflight sent Chronormu to investigate. Chronormu set up her base of operations in a room at the Andorhal inn. She used her powers to create a pocket of time in a single room. There, operating from another time, free of the Scourge's infestation, she could investigate without contaminating the timeline. Uncommonly sociable for her kind, Chronormu took the form of a gnome, and introduced herself as "Chromie". She enlisted the aid of adventurers to help her, sending them to root out Temporal Parasites which were interfering with her auguries. To maintain her pocket universe, she needed trinkets of time from the ruins of Andorhal. In return for these, she crafted dampeners attuned to Araj, the lich who ruled over Andorhal. When activated in his presence, they severely reduced the effectiveness of his spells, and played an instrumental role in his downfall. The more time she spent with these mortals, the more she sympathized with their desperate plight, and mourned the losses to the Scourge. When Carlin Redpath, hoping to undo the curse on the soul of his brother, heard about her, he sent his friends to speak with her, equipped with Joseph's wedding ring. Upon receiving the ring, Chromie immediately knew much of Joseph - that he was a great man who had suffered an unspeakable tragedy. She knew it was too late to save him in the present, but not in the past. Sending Carlin's agents into the ruins of Andorhal, she uncovered records detailing the fall of Darrowshire, and the corruption of Joseph Redpath. To help him, she needed relics from that battle. With Carlin's help, relics belonging to the heroes and villains of Darrowshire were assembled. She also needed remains of many Scourge who participated in the battle, and created a resonating crystal to discern which of the Scourge in the Plaguelands had been there. When all these were assembled, they were brought to Chromie, who cast a spell of time upon them, and bid Carlin's friends to return to Darrowshire and place the bag of relics in the centre of town. Chromie's spell would raise the spirits of The Battle of Darrowshire, and they would reenact a pantomime of that tragic battle. Chromie knew that she could only guide mortals to their paths, not lead the way for them, and so she bid Carlin's friends good luck, and returned to her investigations. Wyrmrest Chromie also acts as the Bronze Dragonflight's ambassador at Wyrmrest Temple as a part of The Wyrmrest Accord. She sends willing adventurers out into the Dragonblight to investigate the origins of the Infinite Dragonflight at the Bronze Dragonshrine. At Wyrmrest, Chromie gives players the quest and to divine the true identity of the leader of the Infinite Dragonflight. Stratholme Past Chromie has also been spotted a few years in the past, just prior to the third war, in the vicinity of Stratholme. She seeks adventurers to assist her in guaranteeing the proper continuation of the events that occoured there when the young prince Arthas of Lordaeron made the faithful decision to cull the city, against the interference of the Infinite Dragonflight. Naming Trivia *Chromie follows the pattern of giving dragons names that reference their sphere of influence — "chron" is derived from the Ancient Greek "χρόνος", meaning "time". Kronos has a similar name, and is often thought of as the god of time in Hellenistic works. Her nickname is more similar to "χρώμα", which references color. *Interestingly, "ormu" is typical of the male bronze dragon, while "ormi" is typical of the female. So, Chronormu is either a male bronze dragon disguised as a female gnome, or an exception to this "rule". Category:Dragons Category:Bronze Dragonflight